Massacre imminent
by MinouCat
Summary: Il existe, quelque part, une secte secrète chargée de nous protéger, vous, moi, et la terre, des créatures qui la hantent. Il existe, cachés un peu partout en notre monde, vampire, loup-garou et autre.


**Massacre imminent  
  
Sharia Darkness  
Tous droits réservés  
  
Disclamer :** tous est à moi ! Mouahahahah !  
  
**Genre :** horreur, action/aventure, romance (un tou tit peu !), mystère.  
  
**Rating :** pg-13  
  
**Résumé :** Il existe, quelque part, une secte secrète chargée de nous protéger, vous, moi, et la terre, des créatures qui la hantent. Il existe, cachés un peu partout en notre monde, vampire, loup-garou et autre.  
Ces deux clans se battent entre eux depuis la nuit des temps. Mais un seul gagnera cette guerre. Les meilleurs affronteront les meilleurs au cours d'une ultime bataille pour vaincre une malédiction qui pourrait mener au règne définitif des vampires.  
  
**Déclaration :** cette fic ressemble au film 'Van Helsing' sortit au ciné la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, l'idée m'est venue en le voyant ! les effets spéciaux sont super !!!  
  
**Persos :** Stryker, Lizzie, Raï, Akasha (provient du film : la reine des damnés), Fifky.  
  
**Prologue :**  
p-s : essayez de voir ça comme une bande-annonce ! (Musique de fond : bring me to life, d'évanescence) Je donne les noms des persos en même temps :  
  
vue de haut, comme si la caméra était un oiseau qui parcourait les terres  
  
Un ciel noir. Des nuages gris. Des éclairs, la foudre. Un orage. Il pleut.  
  
la caméra (appelons la &, descend en dessous des nuages  
  
Une ville plongée dans l'obscurité, des rues vides.  
  
& parcourt des Kms  
  
Un château se dessine à l'horizon. Ses tours noires sont menaçantes. Un éclair l'illumine tout d'un cou, et on aurait dit que la bâtisse avait un rictus abominable.  
  
& entre dans le château en descendant en piqué et les portes de chênes s'ouvrent toutes seules. & traverse plusieurs salles et arrive dans une salle à manger  
  
_un flash  
  
_Un homme se tient près de la fenêtre. On aperçoit sa silhouette et une cape attachée sur ses épaules. Il se retourne et la pleine lune éclaire son visage ; des yeux métalliques et des cheveux en batailles (perso : Stryker / comme Dark dans le manga D-N Angel).  
  
& sort par la fenêtre et parcourt une ville avant de plonger dans une rue sombre.  
  
Au loin, tout au fond de la ruelle, on aperçoit deux personnes, qui se précisent au fur et a mesure que l'on approche.  
  
_Un flash  
_  
Une jeune femme d'une 30 d'année, gros maximum, est penchée sur une autre personne. La tête de la femme est penchée vers le cou de l'autre, ses cheveux blonds et extrêmement longs lui tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Du sang coule, tachant ses doigts, ses mains, qu'elle lèche alors qu'un corps inerte et sans vie tombe au sol.  
  
& remonte en piqué et re-plonge quelques minutes plus tard dans les souterrains d'une vielle église en ruine. Il vole à ras le sol de longs corridors et débouche enfin dans une grotte souterraine, mais ne s'arrête pas. & se dirige vers une porte encrée dans le mur qui s'ouvre dès qu'elle la frôle  
  
On débouche dans un laboratoire. Sur les étagères, des centaines d'inventions sont exposés. Assis devant une table, un jeune garçon à peine majeur travaille sur un lance flèche.  
  
_Un flash  
_  
Le garçon tourne la tête. Ses cheveux roux-chatains lui cachent en partie son visage si mature (perso : Fifky).  
  
& sort de la pièce et s'engouffre dans un couloir qui débouche bientôt sur une sorte de 'cafétéria'.  
  
Un jeune homme est attablé devant son repas, mais regarde ailleurs sans s'en préoccuper.  
  
& tourne autour sans jamais laissé voir quelques infimes parties de son visage. On n'aperçoit que sa chevelure brune.  
  
_Un flash  
_  
Son regard se pose sur &. Son visage et ses yeux verts si calment jusqu'à présent sont maintenant rieurs (perso : Raï)  
  
& repart et se dirige vers des appartements privés, remontant peu à peu vers la surface. & traîne un peu a l'intérieur puis se dirige vers une bibliothèque. Une femme y lit.  
  
Elle possède des cheveux dorées, légèrement cuivrés avec des reflets blonds (perso : Lizzie).  
  
_Un flash  
_  
Son regard entre en contact avec &. Ses yeux jaunes ont quelque chose d'animal  
  
_Un flash  
_  
L'ancien décor a disparu pour laisser place à celui d'une forêt peu rassurante. Au loin, les silhouettes des 6 personnes qui ont été 'filmées' se détachent sur le fond noir des arbres morts. Une ombre passe â€ Un hurlement se fait entendre  
  
Des mots se forment, écrient avec des lettres de sangs. On les distingue de mieux en mieux ... Et ils apparaissent de plus en plus clairement :  
  
_Massacre Imminent  
  
Fin de la bande-annonce._


End file.
